Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal: Episode 4
Countdown of Reversal! The Countermeasure Is Astral!? (In The End, Part 2 in the dub) is the third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Annoyed by Astral's bossiness, Yuma begins doing the opposite of what he says. Meanwhile, Ukyo has gone insane with the strength of his Number. Characters Major *Astral *Akari Tsukumo *Takashi Todoroki *Ukyo Kitano *Yuma Tsukumo Minor *Kotori Mizuki Mentioned Plot Twenty minutes remain until the virus bomb goes off. Astral says it's his turn, but Yuma quickly corrects him, say that he's the one dueling. Takashi wonders why Yuma is constantly talking to himself. Kotori says that he's just focusing on the duel. Astral tells Yuma what monster to summon, since Yuma is too weak to duel on his own. Yuma gets annoyed, and says that he will do the opposite of what Astral says. Ukyo says that he will defeat Yuma "perfectly." Takashi is concerned that if Yuma loses, be will be blamed for setting the bomb. Back at Yuma's house, Akari is desperately trying to find a way to stop the virus. Astral tells Yuma that his dueling is "defective", which aggravates Yuma even more. As Yuma get attacked, Astral starts to fade. Takashi says that Yuma is a Phoenix. This confuses Yuma. Takashi says that Yuma's real talent is "laying dormant within" him -- if he can access it, he will win. This inspires Yuma. Astral sees that praise helps Yuma, so he tries for himself. He says that Yuma is weird, but in an interesting way. This makes Yuma angry. Suddenly, the ceiling opens, and they are lifted upward as if on a elevator. Akari, still at the house, battles an online computer villain. Astral remembers that Yuma will only do the opposite of what he says. He adapts a strategy to get around this. He tells Yuma to summon Zubaba Knight. Instead, Yuma summons Ganbara Knight. This sets him up to summon Utopia. Kotori wonders if Yuma is only dueling well because Astral is there. Duels Ukyo vs Yuma This duel continues from the previous episode. Turn #3: Ukyo He sets one card facedown and ends his turn. Gogogo Golem returns to Yuma's field. Turn #4: Yuma Yuma summons Achacha Archer (1200 ATK). When Achacha is successfully summoned, he deals 500 points of damage to the opponent. (Ukyo: 4000 > 3500 LP) Ukyo activates the Trap card Damage Vaccine Omega MAX. He regains the LP he just lost. (3500 > 4000 LP) Yuma ends his turn. Turn #5: Ukyo Ukyo uses one overlay unit to take control of Gogogo Golem. He activates two spells: Virus Mail and Cracking. Virus Mail allows him to attack Yuma directly with Gogogo, with the monster being destroyed afterwards. (Yuma: 3200 > 1400 LP) Cracking activates. Since his monster was sent to the graveyard, Yuma gets 800 points of damage. (Yuma: 1400 > 600) He ends his turn. Turn #6: Yuma Yuma summons Goblindbergh (1400 ATK). When Goblindbergh is summoned successfully, another level 4 or lower monster can be summoned. Yuma special summons Ganbara Knight (0 ATK). He overlays Goblindbergh and Ganbara Knight to summon Number 39: Utopia (2500 ATK). Turn #7: Ukyo Ukyo uses an overlay unit to take control of Achacha Archer. Virus Mail activates. Yuma uses one overlay unit to negate the attack. Ukyo activates the trap Bug Switch. This allows him to switch No.34 into attack position (0 ATK) and summon Super Bugman in defense mode (3000 DEF). He activates Super Bugman's special ability: this switches all the monsters' ATK points with their DEF points. (No.34: 2900; No.39: 2000; Achacha: 600) Ukyo attacks Utopia with No.34. Yuma uses an overlay unit to negate the attack. Ukyo sets a card facedown. Turn #8: Yuma Category:Zexal Category:Episodes